


A Hike of Explosive Proportions

by rhubarbski



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Mt St Helens, Washington State
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhubarbski/pseuds/rhubarbski
Summary: Anna is a fresh-out-of college twenty-one year old. It is May 17, 1980, the evening before the violent eruption of Mt. St. Helens on the morning of May 18, 1980. She decides to go camping near the volcano for a few days to get a chance at witnessing a volcanic eruption practically right in her backyard. But little does she know, that this choice will lead to major consequences for her, as she has to fight for her life to escape the wrath of the volcano after it erupts.





	A Hike of Explosive Proportions

May 17, 1980 - 9:30 PM

 

“Currently, as of May 17, Spirit Lake and majority of the area surrounding Mt. St. Helens are closed, and all residents in the area surrounding the volcano are being urged to evacuate, as scientists are predicting a violent eruption from this giant. A large bulge has been spotted on the north face of the volcano, as scientists tell us the magma is trying to find a way out, as it pushes up against the north flank. Local officials are urging everyone not to go near the volcano, as it is currently a very volatile and dangerous environment; this volcano could erupt any time. Unless you are a scientist or a certified government or local official, do not go to the volcano.” The news anchor said, as videos and pictures of Mt. St. Helens were displayed behind him, showing the ominous growing bulge.

Anna sat on her couch, watching, interest piqued. Her head turned to where her hiking gear sat, up against the closet in her living room. The rest of what the news anchor was saying seemed to slip away from her, especially the part of how earthquakes seemed to constantly shake the mountain. 

She glanced back up at her box television, before getting off of her couch, heading to where her desktop sat. Going into the file cabinet next to her computer desk, she opened the bottom drawer, starting to go through maps that had accumulated in there. She searched and searched, until she finally picked up one map pamphlet that read “Spirit Lake Campsites and Hiking Trails”. The olive-skinned woman opened it, sitting down on her chair in front of her desk. 

Taking a sharpie, she highlighted a trail she decided that she would follow, and hike up. It was a safe distance, she guessed. It was close to the north face, where the bulge was. And since this fresh-out-of college graduate had nothing else better to do, she decided to go camping near the volcano. 

But, she knew that any road leading into the recreational area surrounding Spirit Lake and Mt. St. Helens would be blocked by police. However… It was night-time… Perhaps this young woman had a chance at getting in… It was ten o’clock. Getting up, she went to her room, gathering up a few sets of clothes, anticipating a stay spanning three days or more. Putting these inside her hiking bag, she slipped on her hiking boots, and went into the closet, grabbing her tent. 

Once she was finished, she turned off the television, grabbing her keys and walking outside to her small car. Throwing her gear into the back seat, she got in, started the car, and headed on her way to Mt. St. Helens. 

Turning on her radio, another news station was on, talking about Mt. St. Helens as well. “In the past couple of days, seismic activity has been increasing around this volcano. The one question that remains, is when this gigantic beast will finally blow, and how it will go. Some scientists are suggesting a lateral blast, while others hope for a more traditional eruption, that will only affect a small portion of the Spirit Lake recreational area. For now,” The female said, “We can watch and see, and hope that this eruption will not be as bad as some predict.”

Anna rolled her eyes, turning down the radio. “Making a big damn deal over something small… That’s how all scientists are… Just want to fuckin’ scare us. This eruption won’t even be that bad.” She said, brown eyes on the road as she kept driving.

It was eleven thirty when she reached the blocked off area. And sure enough, cops blocked the road. “Might as well try to get in…” She said, pulling in between the parked police cars.

A police officer stepped out of the car, walking to her car. She rolled the window down. “Young lady, this area is closed off. The only traffic we are allowing is people evacuating.” He said gruffly, leaning down to look at her.

“No, no, don’t worry, officer. I’m here for my university. I’m doing a study for my thesis, since I’m going for my Masters in Volcanology.” Anna lied, looking calm as she spoke to the officer.

There was a pregnant pause. He tapped on her car, looking torn between letting her go in, and turning her away. After a moment more, he sighed. “I understand you’re dedicated to getting your degree, but I’m not going to be responsible for allowing you to go in there with a volcano that could blow any minute. I’m sorry, but I’m not letting you go in. It’s a death trap.”

Anna huffed. “Alright. It was worth a shot.” 

“Good night. Please stay safe.” He said, backing away.

She backed out, waiting until the officer was out of her view, before turning onto another road that also led to Spirit Lake. There was no way in hell that she was going to miss this. But, as she continued driving down the dark road, she felt something nagging at her to go home. The officer was right- she could get killed. But, strangely enough, she ignored it, and kept going deeper into the woods. 

Thankfully, there were no other officers, and she soon turned onto the road that the two from earlier had been blocking, turning, and following the road to the parking lot of a Girl Scout camp, just one of the six camping sites around the lake. Deciding against leaving her car there, she headed onto another road that would take her to a ridge where she could watch the volcano from a safe distance. 

When she reached the top, she parked her car at the end of the road, getting out and grabbing her gear. She hiked the rest of the way, soon coming out onto a grassy bald of a mountain approximately five miles away from the volcano. Some dim lights from Spirit Lake illuminated the glassy surface, most likely from Harry Truman’s home on the lake, one of the people that had refused to leave.

She checked her watch. It was ten minutes past midnight, quickly, she set up her tent, throwing down her sleeping bag, before climbing inside, curling up inside her sleeping bag as she fell asleep.


End file.
